


intimate (nsfw fanart)

by w0lftails (bluebear)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebear/pseuds/w0lftails
Summary: NSFW fanart; Skov and Swan sharing moments of closeness. (Various poses on one sheet.)
Relationships: Skov/Swan (Raven Cycle)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	intimate (nsfw fanart)

These two are always on each other's wavelength; they know just how and when to balance out the rougher more intense moments. 

Click [here](https://img3.pillowfort.social/posts/9cf2973d6250_sksw.jpg) to see the full size image. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been in the mood for some more intimate Skov/Swan which is kind of a rarity, so I decided to draw some. You can try telling me they're not in love, but I won't believe you. ;)
> 
> Also I realized I forgot Skov's thigh tattoos in the small doodle. I'm sorry!! u__u


End file.
